The present invention relates to a manual device of longitudinal shape and an outer surface of cylindrical cross section with a tool movable parallel to the longitudinal axis of this device, an electrical motor with a drive shaft and a gear section arranged between the tool and the drive shaft.
There are known different kinds of devices which are driven by a motor, and held and guided by hand. If, as in the present case, one has to do with a tool for which under all circumstances an accurate guidance must be possible, it is essential that the device is handy. For example, such a device is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 966,578 filed Dec. 5, 1978, entitled "Hand Tool."
The other closest prior art known to the invention is in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,862 and British Pat. No. 1,455,566.